Piano Pupil
by bookworm-jill
Summary: Sequel to Piano Lessons. When Percy goes away and Snape gets stuck with Remus again. He'll learn to walk again, and to face his inner demons, and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I won't own it until I figure out a way to transcend time. It's looking a little impossible.**

**Author Notes: My sequel to Piano Lessons. Shing, sparkle, sparkle Hopefully you will enjoy it, and no Harry and Remus's relationship was platonic. I plan on putting Remus and Severus together, but Professor Snape has certain issues that need to be resolved before it can happen. Hopefully you'll enjoy this . Special thanks to Occasus, because at first I was just sending Snape with Percy to get rid of him and end the story, but you've inspired me to write the sequel. If anyone reads this please review, because seeing zero reviews next to a story hurts me worse than the most malicious flame.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy took a hold of the hand that ex-Potions Professor Severus Snape wasn't using to hold onto Headmaster Dumbledore. Snape snatched his hand away and clutched his former employer's arm with both of his. Dumbledore patted the man's right hand before pulling his own out of Snape's grasp. He failed to hang onto the slipping hand. Dumbledore was going to leave him again, and probably with someone worse than Lupin. A piece of paper was put into his hand. What, did this idiot not realize that he was blind?

The idiot pushed his empty hand across the paper. There were rough parts to it. He pushed his hand across it on his own, trying to figure it out. There were lines that stuck out of the paper, he discovered after he had run his hand across it. He traced them. They said," Percy Weasley", in cursive. Percy Weasley? That pompous brat who'd caused Madame Pomfry to force him to make a calming draught for his mother? The brat was touching him again. He was playing with his hand, just like his father would to distract him just before he'd-. Snape snatched his hand away again. Just when he'd thought he'd crawled a safe distance away, he discovered that the brat had followed him, when the brat grabbed his hand again. He glared in what he hoped was the right direction. Apparently not, the brat kept it up. He snatched his hand away again. The brat left and came back with another sheet of paper. It said," trying to help". Help me Sev, I'm so hungry-. He snatched his hand away again and, not having mastered walking blind, crawled away again. The brat followed him wherever he went.

* * *

Molly Weasley was reading a letter from Ron about how everyone had gotten to Hogwarts safely, when her husband walked in holing an official looking letter as though it were a time bomb. 

"Arthur what's the matter?"

"It was on my desk with a note saying to give it to Percy.", he showed her a return address. It had evidently tried to be mailed at one time.

"It's probably just the ministry sending him his final paycheck"

"And if it's not?"

"He has responsibilities here. He won't leave"

* * *

Two hours later Percy was hastily packing his bags. The floor shook as something heavy fell to it causing Snape to start. Footsteps vibrated the floor. A long silence, and then more footsteps. Darkness enveloped him for a while, until a soft hand pulled him up. He clumsily followed as the person led him down the hall. He was placed in an armchair, a very familiar armchair. Realizing this he reached for the hand again. It was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Thank you all for updating! I'm so happy! I'm sorry the chapters are short. I'm pretty good at updating quickly, so I hope it won't cause a problem. Harry will either be in a sequel, or I'll just mix the sequel with this one. Of course Occasus, your my sequel inspiration. Just like Cesca Marie and Tenshi-nashi have my special thanks for insipiring me to finish Piano Lessons. Welcome Silverthread.

**Disclaimer: Time travel seems far out of reach for me, so I won't be going back to 1995 to steal Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling. I wouldn't want to anyway. I have no clue how she's going to kill Voldemort. I'd have him trip over Harry's dead body and bash his head on a rock or something.**

Chapter 2 

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes Katie?"

"Why is Mr. Snape here?"

"He'll be here awhile. Let's get started shall we?"

"Will I be farther along than Harry?"

"Yes"

"When's he coming back?"

"In about 10 months."

* * *

Remus took Snape by the hands and pulled him completely to his feet. He pulled him forward as he, himself, walked backwards. Listening as the man stumbled, he led him around the familiar room, releasing him in the middle of it, to force him to rely on his memory to get back to his chair. Snape didn't stumble once on his way back to his chair. Whether this was because Snape crawled, or because he had great memory, Remus couldn't tell.

Seating himself opposite Snape, ten minutes passed before Remus got the idea to play checkers. He placed a checker piece in the man's hand hoping he would get it, before he set the checkerboard up on a small table he'd moved into the middle of the armchairs. Snape couldn't play the game. Remus put it away. Ten more minutes passed. Remus sighed wondering what they could do. He didn't know how to sign, or he would teach Snape that, and one needed a form of communication to teach checkers, so that was out. They'd just done some walking. He could…he could teach Piano! Excitedly he put Snape on the piano bench.

He pressed Snape's index finger to the first key on the left and then pressed the man's finger to the corresponding note on the note key page. He felt the page and hit the key again. Remus brought Snape's hand to his face and nodded a 'yes' into it. He heard Snape get up and go back to his chair. Remus sighed, resigned to sitting. About an hour passed. He was playing the piano when Snape crept onto the bench and pressed the 'A' key. Startled, he sat stunned. Snape pressed the first key on the left a second time. "Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun," went the 'A' key. Snape pressed the black key next to it, and waited for Remus to do something. Remus searched through his papers, reading the titles with his fingers, until he found the note key page. He put it on the stand and pressed Snape's finger to the correct note.

* * *

Two weeks later, Dumbledore told him that he'd received a reply from Severus's father.

"He wants to take care of his son"

"I..I'm teaching him sir." he told Dumbledore startled.

He sent me the credentials of the specialist he hired. She's very qualified to teach him mobility, and sign language. Unless, there was some reason for him to stay with you."

"No sir. There's not." he told him, even though he had this nagging feeling in his head.

"Well, then. There is someone I would like to introduce you to. Simon, my great-nephew. Simon this is Mr. Lupin.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin", came a sad teenage voice.

"Hello Simon", he said kindly.

"My niece passed away, and he'll be staying with us. He would be happy to learn piano Remus."

"Yes, sir." he said dully.

He listened as Dumbledore's shoes clicked across the wooden floor. He heard the chair squeak as Severus got up. He listened to the clicks and the light stumbling until they faded away, leaving him with the boy.

* * *

Cerebus Snape thanked Dumbledore politely as the man led his son to the couch. He nodded just as politely as the man talked of how much he cared and about his former employee, and that he would be happy if he could check up on him from time to time. When the old man finally left, Cerebus Snape sat down beside his son, grateful for the end of the cold packaged blood he bought from the shop in Diagon Alley.

**Author Notes: I'm pretty sure it's the 'A' key. I can't remember note names. I use the number system, so I'm actually talking about #4 on the left, if that helps any. I'll explain the Vampire thing in the next chapter. I don't write chapters unless I get at least one review . So please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** "Great Sequel", "Brilliant Update", your being serious? Well, then I may be able to write a happy story after all. Thanks for the help with the notes . I'm happy 5 people like this that's a record for me. Welcome Kirkasstone, Murielmodel, and Summer. Thank you Occasus and you three for reviewing chapter two.

**Disclaimer: **I gave up on ever going back in time. It's Mrs. Rowling's forever, unless someone else figures out how to do it.

**Chapter 3**

Dumbledore had left him again. He most definitely wasn't with Lupin, or at Headquarters for that matter. What was going on? Was he at the Weasley's or- the mystery person hugged him- that…that cologne…no..NO! This was awful. This was hopeless. He didn't even bother struggling. There was no way he could possibly escape. I should have told someone my father used to bleed me. Used to? He's going to do it again. No more used to.

He felt numb as his father laid him down on his comfortable bed. His body sunk down into the impervious spelled thing. He lay on his stomach knowing his father was getting a razor. Second drawer to the right. That's where he always kept them. He was, admittably, scared as he waited in the dark for his father, his mind hearing drawers open, and blades clinking. He swallowed, shuddering a little involuntarily, as he remembered his father coming to him two days after his mother's funeral. Was his father saying those words now? The words he always said," I need you. I love you. Be a good boy. I'm hungry".

His father pulled the tee off that he'd been dressed in at Headquarters, after he'd lightly stadled his hips. Don't worry dad, no where I can run and hide now. No need to pin me. His hand was given a not so gentle squeeze, before his father pressed the raiser into his upper back. He gasped in air, it was deep that hadn't happened before. It was normally shallow criss crosses that healed within a couple of days. There was no way this wouldn't scar.

His father set the razor aside and squeezed his hips harder. His father grabbed his hands and started contorting them. It was a welcome distraction as he felt his father begin to lap. Fingers out, hand pressure, a bit of nails, pressure in the middle, lap the insistent lap. He tried to concentrate on the hands, but he kept feeling his father's tongue insistently lapping at it. Compared to all he'd been through, it shouldn't hurt this much should it? Should…arghhhh it hurt. Insistent, it fell into a painful rhythm that made him long for it to end. Made him long to be back at Headquarters with Lupin with every fiber of his being.

At least if Lupin wanted to feed off him it wouldn't ever recur. At least it wasn't worse. His father would always say," don't make It worse. Your lucky I don't use my teeth like some. If you don't come out right now, I'll use them, and then you'll be a vampire like me. No more school for you Severus. You'll have to stay here with me forever", well dad I'll be with you forever. Use teeth all you want it's not like it matters now.

His father was finishing now. His legs grip on his hips lessened and the finger games stopped. He didn't really notice. He felt his father's breathing slow. It came out in short breezes onto his back now. His father got off him and lay beside him. He wrapped his arms tightly, and possessively, over his unwilling donor. His only son and heir.

* * *

Silence, nothing but it. None of Severus's clumsy footsteps, no squeaks from the chair as he rearranged himself on it, and most certainly, he would never hear the ex-Head of Slytherin sit on the piano bench. Never hear him practice again. Simon, everything about him, reminded him of Severus. His clumsy attempts at playing the piano. Even the name Simon, both names started with 's'. 'S' for the unexplainable sadness that he'd experienced since Dumbledore had taken his companion away. Simon wasn't a companion. The child obviously had better things to do than hang out with an old blind werewolf. He didn't really blame him for not staying long after the first lesson. Now he was all alone. Harry was at Hogwarts. Severus was gone forever. Everyone was so busy. It was so quiet, so lonely, so sad.

* * *

**Author Notes: **"Well I may be able to write a happy story after all". Looks at chapter. It will have to happen some other time. Oh, because I've been misinterpreted by my alpha, I should probably mention that this is not an incest story. In my story drinking blood is a vampire's ultimate pleasure, and they get nothing out of sex. Please review. puppy dog eyes 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own this, but this is reality so I don't.**

**Author Notes: I'm trying to put them together. Hopefully I can. If I can, then this will be the first slash fic of mine that actually works! I'm happy you three really want an update. They'll just have to get back together after Snape meets the person Cerebus hired to teach him. I love vampires too murielmodel . Occasus, I'm going to answer your question at the end.**

**Chapter 4**

The only son and heir was tired. Tired, weak, and cold. Not surprisingly, he let sleep take him, and was awoken hours later when his father carried him off the bed. He was sad to have left it when he felt himself being restrained to a hard stiff kitchen chair. He felt a cold silver spoon pressed to his lips. He didn't need to smell it to know it was rosemary. His hate of seasoned foods had sprung from this morning ritual. The only problem was that practically every single thing at Hogwarts was seasoned in some way. He'd been substantiating on plain bread, eating garlic to help poison his blood, and very recently ice cream. The chocolate stuff that Lupin liked to be exact. He hadn't had to endure seasoned food at headquarters, because no one had the time to cook anything, good, apparently, but unfortunately he hadn't been able to make his want of garlic known. Two weeks without garlic and his body had cleaned it all from his system.

His father was insistently pressing the spoon to his lips; he parted them and allowed it entrance. There was no use in fighting. He didn't want his air cut off, or did he? He spit the rosemary out. Pain exploded on his left cheek, his head was snapped to the right. He felt the blood in his mouth. Another spoon of rosemary was pressed to his unyielding lips. He held them tight keeping blood in, and rosemary out. Fingers pinched his nose keeping air out. He resisted as long as he could before he involuntarily opened his mouth. Blood dribbled down his lip as he gasped in air. It was foolish to think his father wouldn't notice. He most certainly did, and he sat down in front of him on his knees. He put his hands on Severus's bound arms, before he frenched him. That slimy tongue in his mouth was worse than the rosemary. Far worse, it lapped at the blood inside the mouth and even pressed into his gums, causing more bleeding. He still had to eat the rosemary, and was forced to eat celery and pineapple as well. He spent all breakfast trying to purposely choke. He came close to almost choking once. It was barely a little bit of choking though, his father was quick to pat him on the back and dislodge it.

Afterwards, his left arm was unstrapped and his wrist was cut in one vicious swipe. He felt the rim of a glass being pressed to the cut. To Severus this meant only one thing, company. Bandages wrapped around his wrist stilling the freely flowing blood. His father loved to take blood using his tongue, but he also loved to flaunt his vampirism to his unsuspecting friends. The sad thing was that now it was easier, and had been easier ever since Severus had developed a cream to nearly eradicate his sun allergies. Ever since Severus had given him the recipe, his father had been able to make appearances in the daytime He was the only vampire that could do so, and no one even had the inkling of a thought of him being one. Not even the Diagon Alley blood sellers. They believed every word of his (fake) vampire nephew sob story. He'd given the cream to his father in hopes of washing his hands of him. It hasn't worked out so well.

Cerebus Snape sipped the blood and offered the specialist some wine.

* * *

"Thank you, sir", said the young girl. She'd downed 5 glasses before she even got anywhere near Severus. She politely refused a sixth and went drunkenly to the young man Cerebus had sitting next to him on the couch. With a teacher who got drunk every time before she started trying to teach him, Severus couldn't learn much.

* * *

Simon was a fast learner just like Severus. The kid even liked ice cream. Severus had also. Everytime Simon came he felt sad, and when Simon left he felt worse. It was like Severus going away all over again. He'd endured this for a week, and he knew he couldn't do it for another. Now was the time to tell Dumbledore this. He had to. For his sanity's sake he had to. 

"Molly?" he asked when he heard her enter," is Headmaster Dumbledore here?"

**Author Notes: Snape isn't a vampire. Cerebus was bitten when Severus was about two, so Severus has mostly spent his childhood in the dark. Hence, his love of the dungeons. Severus's mother died when he was seven and his father has been feeding off him from then to the age of seventeen. Although, I do know how to season blood I am not a vampire. I'm just a seeker of vampire knowledge. It would really suck for me if I was a vampire at my age, so I'm not considering becoming one (no pun intended). As for the garlic thing, it doesn't kill vampires it just makes blood taste bad. My information courtesy of sanguinarius dot org, (ffnet won't let me put it any other way) don'task me why, but it came up on when I was searching for persuasive speech topics. shrugs Please leave me a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: I can't read the Anne Rice books Murielmodel. I can't read any books that I've seen the movie of, which stinks because books are so much better than movies!**

**Occasus, Silverthreads, and Murielmodel, thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. I've gone humming to class every time I see reviews. It kinda freaked out my mentoring teacher, but luckily it wasn't life-threatening shock. Humdity Hum Hum Hum. Hey I'm doing it again! Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it, but I must. It's very painful though, so I'll say it quickly "idon'towntheHarryPotterseries".**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

No, Remus dear, I'm afraid he just left", darn he'd have to wait. Just when he'd mustered the courage to talk to Dumbledore about this he-," but he told me to tell you that you're both going to visit Mr. Snape tomorrow."

His heart filled, and he felt like hugging Molly. He was going to leave this lonely, unvisited, room! Leave this house tomorrow at-," Molly what time?"

"Around noon, and I'll make sure to let you know", she said before the next question could form in his mind.

"Thank you", he said sincerely. He really meant it. He was so grateful and happy that he felt like singing, but as his singing voice was mediocre at best he stuck with his better musical talent, and played the happiest song he knew. For those who passed his door on the way to bed, or bathroom, it was a welcome relief from the depressing sad tunes that could normally be heard. People resumed work whistling the song, after hearing it.

* * *

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I would be honored to have you as a guest in my home. Your concern for my Severus lightens my heart greatly. Such caring for a former employee deserves to be commended. I would be delighted, and I'm sure Severus would be to, to have you over.

If only my dear son wasn't sick, that is. He's pale and bedridden. I would feel dreadful if you and this Mr. Lupin were to catch something. I would be happy to reschedule to a later date.

Sincerely yours,

Cerebus Snape.

Dumbledore looked at the letter, an odd look coming into his face. This was interesting, Severus never stayed in bed when he was sick. In fact, you'd never know he was sick until he collapsed from exhaustion or something, and that meant that this must be serious. Or a lie, which might mean that Snape senior was involved with Deatheaters after all. It was with mounting determination that he wrote out his reply.

Dear Mr. Snape,

I am pleased that you would like to have me over. I have a medi-witch friend of mine, and Severus's, who has offered to assist him recover from this illness. It's really no trouble, and I'm sure it won't take but a few minutes for him to be cured. You don't have to worry. I take full responsibility for any illnesses that befall Mr. Lupin, or myself, on our visit tomorrow. We are most anxious to see him, as I'm sure he is about us. I shall see you at one.

Albus Dumbledore.

He sent the letter, and sat back in his chair wondering what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Notes: It's a very small interlude I know, but it just doesn't fit with what I have in mind for the next chapter. They don't connect. Methinks this should have been in the last chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next one where I want it today. If not, It should be posted tomorrow. Kay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Okay, he's getting rescued now. Pauses to see if anyone is cheering. I know you've been waiting for him to, and now it's finally happening. Oh, and me writing a long chapter is finally happening also. Really, I am sorry about the short chapters, but it's better than me taking 6 months to write a long chapter isn't it? Thanks for the review Occasus. (Munches on chocolate). Murielmodel, thanks to you to (smiles). I just have this mental block when it comes to reading books i've already seen movies too. I'm trying to read "Interview with the Vampire", but it's hard. Welcome aboard Simone, don't worry I update fast!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own these characters. (sob).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

His nightmare was back. It had first happened the day after he arrived, when his father started locking him in a bare room with nothing but a bed for the night. As far as he knew, his father never checked, and even if he had the ability to scream his father still wouldn't come. He'd probably just soundproof the door, and go back to bed.

The dreams he had had when he was with Lupin had been normal, light filled, dreams, while this nightmare started out with light and then went to dark. Reliving this was scarier than facing his father every day, but only by a bit. For the sixth night and a row he was currently having it.

"No eyes to see my plans" the Dark Lord's voice rang out. He pointed his wand at the helpless man bound to the floor.

His naked body shivered, and he almost cried out with the pain of the spell that blinded him, and took the light away making everything completely dark.

"Or voice to tell them" there was a slashing wand movement this time.

Before he could even open his mouth to try and test this, the Dark Lord hit him with the Cruciatus curse. No sound came out, even though he opened his mouth in a soundless scream. He relived the pain of that particular spell for the sixth time feeling every nerve in his body screaming, and felt the achiness afterwards.

The Dark Lord's voice was a whisper beside him. "And with this you will hear my words, and Dumbledore's instructions, no more", there was more pain afterwards that caused his ears to ring. It was subsiding to be replaced by complete and utter silence. He knew what came next. He was seconds away from being manhandled by two Deatheaters, when he felt himself being pulled into sitting position. A light sleeper, he awoke immediently.

An arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and a person was sitting on the bed with him. In the person's empty hand was a goblet full of a potion they were trying to get him to swallow. He smelled his father's rancid breath and let out a mental sigh. He shouldn't get his hopes up that someone would burst in, and rescue him. He shouldn't have let himself think for a minute that this might be some kind of healing potion from Madame Pomfry. Resigned, he drank the foul smelling stuff he didn't recognize to avoid being hit again. Unable to get back to sleep he began pacing once his father left. He didn't even need to feel the walls; he had the room memorized much like he had Lupin's memorized.

Within a shortwhile he started tiring. Which didn't make sense, he shouldn't be tired. His body began to feel like lead, and it became hard to move. His mind became fuzzy, and he laid on the floor feeling unable to go back to bed. Not to long after, he felt his father pick him up. He felt the familiar covers of his father's bed as he was laid there. It was like his brain was in a fog, and he didn't even realize how unusual it was that his father left him there and didn't feed off him.

* * *

He'd been up for hours and had been waiting impatiently, much like an impatient child on Christmas. The only thing was that no amount of Christmas presents could compete with him visiting his former, and much needed, companion. He felt like running downstairs, as he heard the door shut and the familiar sound of Molly's footsteps on the stairs.

"Remus dear, it's time", she took his arm and led him out of the room, and down the stairs to Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomfry.

Dumbledore knocked on the door, and was greeted by Cerebus Snape. He ushered them inside, warning them about how sick Severus was. Remus heard Poppy say," don't worry I'll have him fixed for you", but that was all he heard. He barely paid attention to the idle chitchat Cerebus made as he led them to the very nice room Cerebus had moved Severus to.

Remus followed Poppy's footsteps when they got there, all the way to the bed. He sat himself gently on the edge of it, while Dumbledore moved worriedly to the other side opposite Poppy and Remus. He moved his hand around the bed and found Severus's. He gave it a gentle squeeze as a way of saying 'hi'

Mmmmmmmmmmm…….more po-. Something penetrated the fog. That is not my father's hand! No, it couldn't be. He relaxed into the fog again. The hand squeezed, and the fog that enshrouded his mind retreated a little. It was Lupin's good morning hand squeeze! Happiness exploded inside him, he felt small tears of joy slip past. He was saved! The hand was going away. No, stay! He rolled heavily to his side, and tried to grab it with his heavy arms, to grab Lupin and make sure his rescuer didn't leave him. You can't leave me, he mouthed as he found Lupin's arm and put as tight a grip as he could on him.

Poppy saw the tears after Remus squeezed his hand. "Remus stop, your hurting him". He let go, only to be grabbed a few minutes later by uncoordinated arms that held him with a lax grip. She was perturbed by the lack of effects her potions were having on the obviously sick man, as she felt his forehead. His mouth caught her eye, and she watched as he mouthed, don't leave me, over and over again. She moved Remus's arm out of his reach and watched, as he didn't move to grab it again. He'd stopped repeating his phrase. She was shocked. He had to be drugged or something, if he had been simply sick he would have tried again.

"Albus, can you walk me out. The potions should take effect in the next couple of hours." She lied for the sake of Cerebus being present.

Remus frowned knowing that Madame Pomfry didn't have a single potion that took hours for effect. He would know, as he was well used to the hospital wing. Dumbledore knew that was the case also, and followed her out so that they could talk away from Cerebus.

The silence was intense after they left. Remus could feel Cerebus's tension even more than he had when the cheerful sounding man opened the front door.

* * *

"Albus, he's not sick", she told him in a worried voice.

"I'd suspected that. His mental defenses are down. He's either feverish…or drugged." He replied after sighing heavily

"He's not feverish at all", she hissed in a whisper

"But, would drugs make him looked that sick? He looks like he's wasting away", he asked concerned.

"We need to get him away from here. Tell him you want him hospitalized with me."

Dumbledore nodded, and watched her appaperate to the edge of Hogsmeade, before he went back into the uncomfortably quiet room.

"Mr. Snape? Madame Pomfry thinks it would be a good idea if he were hospitalized with her for a day."

Cerebus stopped himself from looking worriedly at the nightshirt that covered his son's scarred back. "I thought she said he'd be better in a couple of hours, Headmaster", he said smoothly without a trace of the fear that was prevalently running through his mind right now.

"Better safe than sorry, don't you agree Remus?"

"Of course", he answered promptly, the idea of Severus coming with them thrilling him.

"I don't want us to be a bother. In fact, I'll take him to a healer at Mungo's later if this doesn't stop." He told them a note of finality in his voice.

"I can keep him for the weekend, and give you a break. I assure you he'll be fine", Dumbledore said with a determined look.

"You don't have to do this. Severus, is fine."

"I want to do this. All of his friends and myself miss him dearly."

All of his friends? Meaning there were more of these people. He'd thought all hisson's friends wereDeatheaters and that since his son wasa traitor they'd never check up on him.There was no way he'd be able to hide forever, if all his son's friends were like this. He weighed his chances, a blind man, and an old one. Things looked good for him. Dumbledore might have been the greatest wizard ever once, but this weary looking old timer couldn't be.

He sprung and grabbed Dumbledore by the neck. Intent on overpowering him, and because he hadn't had his breakfast, he was about to sink his fangs into someone for the first time when he felt a wand jab him in the stomach and blast him backwards. He tried to get up, and found that his ankles and wrists were tied.

"Now, tell me what you gave to Severus, and whether or not you've been feeding off him." He asked in a cold steely furious voice that sent shivers up Remus's spine. Severus had emerged from the fog again and was slowly flailing his arms trying to find Remus. He clasped Severus's hand in his own and pulled the man into a hug. It was a warm cologne free hug.

* * *

**Author Notes:** 1,523 words author Notes not included. That's long, for me at least. Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review. If you hated it please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:**

Silverthreads you're back!

Simone, did you want me to answer your question? Or since it's what you love about my story should I leave it a mystery. You think I'm doing good work (goes into happy la la land for a second).

I'm sure Sev is happy too Murielmodel (smiles and takes the poor guy to happy la la land with her).

**Disclaimer**: (mumbles) no I don't own the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 7**

"What happened?" Remus asked feeling tears that had begun to soak into his robes just before the very loud crash.

"I'm afraid Mr. Snape is a vampire…I'll be calling the aurors in a minute", he told him in a calm warm voice that turned cold as he addressed Cerebus," as soon as he tells me if he's been feeding from Severus"

"I'm not admitting to anything"

Headmaster looked him over and decided to try a different tactic. "I doubt you'd use your teeth Mr. Snape, as that would render Severus useless to you. Am I correct"

He received a calm stare in return. It was only a mask, because inside he was panicking. I'm doomed, even if I hadn't attacked Dumbledore I'd still be executed. There has to be something I can do. Executed with a stake, the fools. Anyone would die if they were stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake, just as anyone would die if they were shot through the heart with a silver bullet, and not just werewolves. It didn't take a wooden stake to kill a vampire though, anything would do, but they loved making a spectacle of these things.

"Which means you'd probably use razors or knives. Am I still correct?" using Legilimency to know that Cerebus's panic increased at the word razors. He looked deep into the eyes that scanned the room searching for an escape. "You'd want the wounds to remain open for a couple hours or so, so you'd probably dip the razors in a potion that would slow blood clotting. Which means there would be unhealable scarring. So, if I were to check Severus, I might find them.

Cerebus swallowed nervously.

"I'm going to call the aurors now Mr. Snape. Wait here please."

After Professor Dumbledore explained to the aurors what had happened they promptly sent over two people from the Vampire Division of the Dept. of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. When he finally convinced the said people that Severus couldn't give evidence without enlisting the help of a pensieve, and that that couldn't be done until he was well, the stubborn duo insisted on one thing.

"We have to check him", said the taller one pointing at Severus's still form.

"I'm sure he wasn't bitten gentlemen so there's really no need."

"We have to check", echoed the shorter one.

A buzzing sound was heard as the duo walked to the bed, and a brown light was visible through the taller man's pocket. He took out a round-ish object that resembled a pocket-watch.

"Werewolf?" he asked questionally.

Remus hung his head," that would be me".

Cerebusglared at his most unwelcome lycanthropicguest. How dare that beast come into his home. How dare he sit there on my bed.He hadn'ttolerated Severus bringing that puppy in, and hecertainly wouldn't tolerate this mutt. Well, if he had been in any other position he wouldn't tolerate it. There really was nothing he could do but sneer.

"Arm."

Remus held it out after pulling up his sleeve and revealing the id number tattooed there.

He wrote it down on a list.

"Might I ask why your doing that", asked Dumbledore in a not so kindly way.

"Vampires and Werewolves in the same room. It's highly suspicious.

"He's blind."

"Point?"

"He's been with me the whole time"

"Would you be willing to swear to that?"

"Yes", he sounded a tad irritated.

Remus had desensitized himself early to this kind of treatment, and he pushed all thoughts of justified injustice away trying only to focus on the limp hand of Severus Snape.

"198180 move"

Was Dumbledore perhaps glaring now, Remus wondered as he moved to the other side of the room, or is he looking sympathetic? I wish I knew.

Remus's hand went away and his shirt was removed. He felt the hand of rescue slip away and was too weak to grab it. No! How could Lupin leave him? He tensed anticipating his father. No razors came. Now his pants were gone. No my reading teachers dead. She's dead! This can't be her! He told himself that, but couldn't resist the urge to snap his legs together and deny his teacher her feeding spot. An urge his body couldn't fulfill.

It had been his father's idea. The thighs. Somewhere inconspicuously where she could take blood. His once soft thighs bore many scars from his father's payment for her. She had wanted blood, and Cerebus had wanted him to read. He avoided reading anything that wasn't a textbook, as he'd never read a novel before. He used to try before to read one. He'd never read again now. Nothing, textbook or not.

He was pulled to his feet by new unrecognizable hands. There was a wart on the right index finger, and he felt it as the man held him up by his forearms letting him lean against him. Definitely wasn't someone he knew. A different person tilted his head from side to side and he felt the soft warm breeze of a spell running across the body that the first person turned once so that he faced him. He was pushed back onto the bed minutes later and felt another spell return his clothes. He was pulled back up seconds later. Couldn't these people make up their minds? He was placed onto another bed. This one moved, and was moving. He made a feeble hand movement searching, until the hand of rescue found him. It squeezed gently and he relaxed back into misty bliss.

**Author Notes**: If one person send in a review I'll update. I don't care if it just says "review". I've written stories out to just one person before. And they were sending flames not the nice stuff that I've been getting from the reviewers of this story. Slash happens next chapter but I need a review to inspire me to write it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** In the words of Spongebob, " nursing a broken spirit sure is hard"

Welcome aboard April, MAEday, Rana An Shanaan, Khasman, Trin, Nocturnallupine, Amura (sorry I just noticed I didn't welcome you.) Offers some of the chocolate Occasus gave me looking apologetic. Thank you all for your encouragement, and um……don't worry the longest I've taken is a week I think. On this one at least, (looks over at the no-doubt impatient readers of The life and Times of Rigel Grimm) and since my stubborn brain will think of nothing but this story (goes over and apologises to LTRG readers again) updates are fast. Thank you all who've stuck with me and welcome newcomers, or people who are just now reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I'd have my own computer, and it would be brand new. Brand spanking new with the best video and sound card ever so that I can run Sims 2 (begins drooling) Hmmm, oh sorry, have I said I don't own it yet?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

How long he slept he did not know, but what he did know was where he was. Lupin's room, no our room. He thought after inhaling the room's unique scent and recognizing it immediently. Strength returned and he sat up. He felt a standing tray brush his lap as it was set there. The tray-setter put a spoon near his hand allowing his fingertips to touch the cold metal. He seized the hand rather than the spoon. It squeezed, and he let it go before he happily dug into his ice cream.

He tapped the spoon against the bowl. Lupin obliged and gave him seconds. He ate four bowls before he pushed the tray off of him and got up to run his hands around the walls and furniture of the room. Nothing had changed. Afterwards he sat back down on his bed. Lupin was gone. He felt around frightened suddenly.

Lupin was his rescuer, and if his rescuer had abandoned him again what if he got someone worse than the bratty Weasley, and his father. He continued searching near panic now. Lupin was completely gone. He flailed his arms feeling them hit the walls. He kicked at furniture feeling it fall over. If Lupin hears he'll come back, or his new person would come, but Lupin might come. He kept trashing the room feeling comforted by his, "Lupin will come", mantra.

Remus came back from the bathroom down the hall at a run. Well, cautiously fast walking actually. He heard tons of thuds, and the sound of uncaring footfalls. He kept fast walking when he entered the room, but stopped after he nearly tripped over a small overturned table. He didn't even try to pin the arms. He placed his hands on the back and did the little soothing circles that he had done for Harry. It all stopped and in an instant he was pulled into a hug. He kept the circles up, and hummed the tune of the last song he'd taught Severus. His head pressed to his chest to feel the vibrations better, it's previous tears of panic beginning to soak Remus's shirt.

"What's with all the rack-", Molly Weasley stopped talking as she took in the room," is everything alright?"

"It is now", he said wearily already sick from the oncoming moon," everything is now".

He heard her coming in. He felt a pang. Everyone was so busy. "I'll fix it don't worry"

He did. He walked around the room, accompanied by his clingy companion, picking up the overturned things with his one open hand.

It was nice being needed. It was a wholesome feeling. The children needed him for piano lessons. Harry needed him for emotional support, as was apparent in his letters. Severus…..well, Severus just seemed to obviously need his company. The feeling was mutual, though not as strong in him as it was in Severus. He squeezed the hand of the man who was practically sitting on him in the small, not built for two armchair. With his other hand he stifled a yawn. He pushed his fingers to Severus's back indicating that he wanted to get up. They both stood up, with the hand holding never ceasing. He led Snape to his bed. Gently sat him down on it, and tried to disentangle their hands and go to his own.

No! No you're not leaving me again! You won't abandon me to some horrible person again Lupin! He grabbed Lupin's forearm with his free hand and pulled him foreword. He landed haphazardly on top of Severus, and rolled off quickly trying to get off the bed, and found that he couldn't because Snape had wrapped him, from behind, into the most constricting hug ever and pulled him down Lupin don't leave. You have to keep the bad companions away.

He didn't struggle. With the full moon so near it wouldn't be wise to tire himself. So close, so intimate, the romantic in him cried, does he love me? His panicked-self cried, oh no what if he tries something? I can't get away if he does and-and if he loves us he won't try anything the Romantic part broke in. He got as comfortable as he could in his captor's grip, and relaxed into sleep listening to the soft breathing beside him.

He had to pee. He had to pee bad. He knew it was morning. He could feel the suns rays hitting him through the curtains, and Severus must still be asleep. He wiggled a little in Severus's arms. They tightened a bit and then released, but their hands still remained locked. He sat up, and Snape did the same. He tried everything in his power to be allowed to pee in peace. Severus seemed to understand that this was a bathroom, but he didn't seem to get the 'let my hand go and leave so that I can pee' part. Resigned and just plain tired Remus found a compromise.

He placed both of Snape's hands onto his shoulders and tried to disentangle his hand again. Snape let him and held his shoulders instead. He walked over to the sink afterwards, with Snape's hands still on his shoulders, and washed his hands before they alternated. He didn't dare move them. Germaphobic, neat freak, that he was the thought of Severus grabbing him in the middle of peeing without washing his hands was……it made him want to shudder.

Feeling utterly sick because of the full moon, Remus stayed in bed all day with Snape never considering leaving. I don't remember anyone staying with me this long, he found himself thinking, maybe he does love me, the romantic in him took over. He wrapped his arms around Snape who did it in return, and laid sick and achy like that, though utterly contented thinking that Severus loved him.

Snape noticed Lupin put his arms around him. Is Lupin scared too? Lupin can't be scared he has to help me. If he's scared he can't. He placed his arms in what he thought was a comforting manner. I hope Lupin's not scared. If he's scared he might run off and leave me here with some other person. He tightened his grip to make sure Lupin stayed.

He couldn't help it. The vomit just came, and since he couldn't get up it went all over his poor companion. He groaned and lay his head back on the pillow waiting for something to happen. Snape took his hand from across Lupin's back and felt his shirt. Oh, he's not scared he's sick. He's been nice to me so I'll be nice to him.

A bit fearful of doing so, but reasoning that a sick person wouldn't go anywhere, he took the extra pillows from the armchairs and took them back to the bed, after he had taken off his shirt and put it into their dirty clothes basket. Remus felt him put the pillows behind his head. This was nice. This means he does care. He does love me, the romantic said. Severus re-wrapping his arms around him only confirmed that though.

Snape re-wrapped his arms around Lupin hoping to make him feel better. He's so warm. What is he, feverish? Perhaps I should go get someone? He got out of the room repeating to himself," a feverish person can't go anywhere". He was on the stair landing. What if someone takes me away? If Lupin dies from being sick someone will. With that in mind he started downstairs.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Remus confessing love in the next chap. Sorry it's not full slash, but it's the beginning right? My mind turned to mush after writing the last sentance, and I forsee the next chapter possibly being very long so I'm stopping the chapter here. Sorry it isn't full slash, but Remus confesses his love next so full slash is coming, and the chapter shouldn't take me very long. (cowers) don't hurt me with a stick! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes: Thank you for the reviews. Even my very confusing flame, it inspired me to update my other story.

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat myself? (looks around at lawyers) why?

* * *

Chapter 9

They wouldn't help him. What if Lupin dies? Don't they care? Why are they acting like this is…normal. He wracked his memory. Lupin had looked sick before he turned into a…werewolf. That was it. He got up from the chair the unhelpful person had placed him in and backed away from where he knew Lupin was. Lupin's protecting me, but can he protect me from himself? Only if they know someone other than me who can make Wolfsbane. He calmed when his mind came up with several nearby people.

But what if he eats you!" his mind screamed as he got back into the bed," like he almost did!"

"Dumbledore won't let him".

"Dumbledore didn't stop father"

"Dumbledore didn't know, but he knows about Lupin, and Lupin will get the potion"

He wrapped his arms around Lupin who weakly did the same. There were no vampires here, only a werewolf and Lupin will get the Wolfsbane potion.

"And if he dose eat me?"

"They go for the throat it won't be painful for long"

"That's comforting", his mind said sarcastically

"What have we got to live for besides Lupin?"

His mind settled after that, and he joined Lupin in sleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

Remus was normally an early riser, but the next morning he just couldn't get up. He squeezed Severus's hand and received a squeeze back. Snape got up still holding his hand, and Remus tugged on his arm trying to make him understand. Snape sat back on the bed. Remus pushed him foreword gently and he stood up again, and again he tugged. He got it after the 3rd time and had to practically carry him to the bathroom. Snape worriedly put him back in bed afterwards, and was standing beside the bed when Molly came in with breakfast. 

She tried to pull him away from Remus. He fought her viciously. She put a spoon in his hand and tried to lead him away again. He was unmovable, and had grabbed Remus's hand. She smiled knowing that they'd end up friends all along, and making a mental note to tell her disbelieving son. She put the food on the nightstand and placed Remus's tray over his lap, and then stood back and watched as Snape fed Lupin. Smiling, she went downstairs and back to work.

The next night someone much stronger and more dedicated than Molly Weasley had been, ripped him away from Lupin's side. He fought, kicking and clawing to get out of their grasp.

Remus heard it all as he lay in bed knowing he couldn't do anything but ask Charlie to not hurt him. Five minutes later his change happened. None of it hurt worse than his eyes. They had tried to change, but there had been nothing but massive amounts of scar tissue to change and so it hadn't worked, it had just pained him way more than it should have. He let out the loudest scream he'd ever made when they did. Luckily Charlie wasn't unnerved and held Snape throughout the half an hour of it.

His captor let go suddenly. He stumbled, and fell forward off balance onto the bed and into this big hairy thing. Werewolf, his numb mind told him. He jumped when Lupin licked him. Licked him, didn't lunge for his throat. He eventually calmed and laid down next to Lupin stroking his fur.

He jumped. Oh, no he's going to freak out and run away. He thinks I'm going to eat him. He felt Snape tentatively touch him, and held still. He did it again and again gaining confidence. He doesn't think I'm going to. He licked Snape's hand, and was delighted when he didn't jump.

Charlie grabbed him off again, and even though he knew why he did it, he fought him. Let me go. I know he's changing back. I'm blind, deaf, and mute, not brain damaged. Frustrated he resisted kicking whoever it was in the shin when they let him go. He walked determinably back and sat on the bed next to him.

"So are you two together or something?"

"I don't know", Remus answered tiredly, "but as soon as I'm better I'm going to find out."

* * *

Two days later he pulled Severus to the piano. He sat there waiting hands poised above the keys. Remus finally found what he was looking for. He brought Severus's fingers to the first page and then the second. 

Snape curiously felt the letters. I-L-O-V-E- he skipped a letter and put it on the one beside it-Y- his fingers were put to a new page O- a few letters were skipped-U-

I love you, his father's voice told him. He jumped up. His father said that right before he ate him, right before…Lupin didn't eat me. He wracked his memory again hoping to make sense of this. "I love you", he'd seen James say to Lily right before she kissed him, and James and Lily hugged and did stuff together all the time, just like we do. He remembered seeing the look of dejection on Black's face whenever those two spent hours together alone, just like we do. If that was love, then he supposed he loved Lupin too. He did the only thing that came to mind. What Lily had done. He sat back down and kissed Lupin haphazardly, and the kiss landed on his chin. It wasn't right, so he moved his lips slowly into position from there and found the lips.

He left. What if he doesn't even want to be friends now? What if-? A clumsy kiss landed on his chin. He sat still as he felt those lips move up to his mouth, and then they left. He wrapped one arm around Severus and used the other to bring their lips closer. It was a much clumsier kiss this time. He opened his mouth wide and Severus followed his example. He pulled back terrified when Lupin's tongue slipped inside. Remus felt like he'd been slapped. Alright, so he doesn't like that. He put his arms around him, wanting to scream when he felt him flinch and scoot away. He leaned forward, kissed him gently on the cheek, and pulled back. Severus scooted back to where he'd been.

Doesn't Lupin know tongues hurt? He felt the arms, no don't. Don't tongues hurt! He felt a kiss on his cheek. He's not going to do it again. He felt relieved as he scooted back. Lupin wouldn't hurt me. Maybe he likes tongues, though. How can you like something that hurts….unless it didn't hurt. Maybe Lupin knew how to do it without hurting. He wouldn't force me, that much I know, and I can always pull back. He thought as he leaned foreword, and re-wrapped his arms around Lupin. He moved his lips around Remus's face until at last he found the lips. He tilted his head a little like it had been, and pushed at Remus's lips with his tongue insistently.

He felt the roving lips all over his lower face, until they connected with his own. He opened his mouth wide at Severus's tongues insistence, and felt relief when Severus made the first move. He felt the tongue tentatively touch his own, before he set out to show Severus how kissing was done. Completely painless kissing.

* * *

Author Note: (runs and hides from stick) See I updated don't hit me! 

It's two chapters worth also so,(looks around at readers) review please. (gives puppy dog eyes) I love reviews. Just type'review' if you don't know what to sayand let me knowyour there. Please?


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Thank you Occasus, MAEday, Rana An Shanaan, Trin, NocturnalLupine, and s and s blah, so much for reviewing.

To Occasus. No, Percy tried fingerspelling it reminds Snape of his father, and I can't have that. He's suffering enough. Well, according to my Alpha he is. I am not the queen of doom and gloom no matter how much he says I am! Thanks again for the hug and chocolate. You made me feel sooo much better.

To Nocturnallupine: Glad you liked it.

To Trin: seriously I can come out of hiding in my closet now?

To Rana An Shanaan: I feel sorry for him too.

To MAEday: my original thing was to never cure them because all you really need in a relationship is to enjoy the person's company, and to feel safe and loved. That's just me, but I have figured out a way for Snape to be cured if that is what you guys think I should do. Of course, if I did that it would force you to read the story about Harry I'm posting after this one.

To s and s blah: your welcome glad you like it.

Disclaimer: If I made money off this would I eat 25c snacks for lunch? No, I wouldn't, I'd be eating Chick Fil A!

* * *

Chapter 10

They had tried tinkering with a memory of Severus's to make it show emotions and pain instead of sight and sound. Two things Severus lacked. Had they been given more time, they probably could have pulled it off, but no the ministry was too impatient. The arrest of Cerebus Snape, and the vampire accusations being filed against him, had caused an outrage among his pureblood friends.

"Remus, there is a bench behind you", came Dumbledore's voice. He sunk slowly into it causing Severus, who was clutching his right arm with both his hands terrified, to do the same. They sat like that with Severus shuddering beside him on the bench. Remus heard a creak as someone sat beside Severus causing the man to jump a mile and climb hurriedly into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck securely, his shuddering becoming worse.

Lupin where are we? You haven't taken me somewhere so that you-NO! He was holding Lupin's arm with both hands now. Lupin pulled him along and down onto a bench. Lupin why are you going to leave me here? You said you loved me Lupin! Don't le- he felt a whoosh of air as someone sat down beside him, and the slight touch of someone's robe against his arm. NO LUPIN NO! He climbed into the man's lap and wrapped his arms and legs around him to hinder Lupin leaving him with this stranger.

What did I do? Why do you hate me now? He felt tears start running. He's always nice to everyone, why would he want me hurt. He must really hate me, but two days ago he said he loved me. What did I do wrong in two days? I spilled tea that's all. Lupin must be upset over that. If he keeps me I'll never drink tea again.

"Headmaster he can't do this"

"The Wizengot wishes to see him"

"They have the photos what more do they need?"

"I don't know Remus"

"Headmaster he's frightened beyond his wits that I'm going to aba-", he was cut off by the sound of a gavel banging. Resigned, Remus wrapped his arms around Severus's back and hugged him reassuringly. Severus stopped shuddering with a confused look on his face. He pressed that confused face near Remus's and he felt Severus's tongue tentatively lick his lips. Fully aware that everyone was watching and whispering around them, he responded with the deepest most reassuring kiss ever. The gossip was nothing compared to how Severus would have felt without the, 'I love you', kiss.

"What in Merlin's name?" "That's the sickest display I've ever seen" "Public affection should be ba-", the gavel banged again.

"Silence", said the gavel banger's voice," I want this over with. The man near Mr. Snape if you and he will stop being publicly obscene we can begin!" Remus gently tried to get Severus off of him. Upset at this, he pressed his lips to Remus's again for reassurance. Remus obliged worriedly.

"Out of my courtroom!"

"Mr. Robertson allow me to explain. If you remove Mr. Lupin you remove both of our wit-"

"I gave him fair warning."

"Mr. Robertson, Severus Snape relys on Mr. Lupin to keep him calm. If you remove Mr. Lupin out, he'll have no idea what's going on. For his fragile sense of safety I beg you to leave them as they are."

"I will not tolerate this sort of behavior it's disrupted my courtroom enough. If this behavior continues I'll have them both removed. Defense call your first witness."

It was one of Cerebus's friends and she testified under veritaserum that she had seen him walking in the daytime. After the 5th person to do this, they called in Severus's sign language teacher who testified the same thing. Dumbledore presented the pictures they'd taken of Severu's scars, and told his attack story to his fellow Wizengot members. Remus was called to the stand.

"Remus Lupin come to the stand", came the new minister's voice

"Objection", the defense cut in," this man is blind I fail to see what kind of testimo-"

"Actually, it's not a man. It's a werewolf", said Cerebus Snape causing a hush to fall over the crowd.

"Request denied prosecution. Stay where you are"

"Mr. Lupin heard everything", Dumbledore said quickly.

"Hearing is not seeing", said the defense.

"But it can confirm a struggle", there were murmurs of agreement among the Wizengot.

"Come to the stand then."

Remus managed to get Severus to stand, although he refused to turn around or remove his arms. Snape stepped backwards as Remus moved, and they made it to the end of the benches before the judge spoke again.

"Alone, Mr. Lupine", he said as Dumbledore put a hand on Remus's arm to guide him.

"Unless you have something engraved that will tell him where he is, Severus Snape will not-"

"WEASLEY, weren't you taught the engraving spell?" Robertson asked interrupting Dumbledore who didn't seem angry like anyone else would have. Not even irritated.

Remus touched the paper Percy'd handed him to Severus's cheek. He turned his head surprised and reluctantly released Remus to take it. Throwing it to the ground he shook his head, 'no no no'. He found Remus and clung to him.

"I withdraw my witness request unless of course Mr. Snape can accompany Mr. Lupin", said Dumbledore putting emphasis on the name Lupin.

"Request withdrawn. Do you have another witness?"

"Not presently"

Robertson turned to the defense.

"We wish to call Severus Snape to the stand."

"Objection, did we not just have the same problem with Mr. Lupin?"

"Can you tell me what kind of testimony you hope he can give to help you?"

"We want to show Mr. Snape's close relationship with his son. We're sure he'll calm down."

"You may try. Bring the witness"

"It's not worth it Headmaster."

"Remus bring him up"

"I won't he's terrified of his father"

"And will clutch at you and cry. Then this will be over."

"I won't. We've already convinced them he's a vampire. They won't place Severus in his care. You can't let him know his fathers here. I won't let you."

"……..Mr. Robertson, we offer to drop our assault charges. It is not our wish for Severus Snape to testify."

"It's no longer your choice. The dept. of Regulation and Control took over as soon as you filed.", he considered for a moment," why is it your wish for him to not?"

"Possible emotional damage", Dumbledore told them earning sympathy from his peers. Robertson listened to the Wizengot whispering about how the poor man shouldn't be called up, before he declined the request. Cerebus Snape was declared guilty of all charges an hour and eight minutes later.

* * *

Author Note: sorry about this chap if you hated it. I needed a place to do my poll request. If you want Snape cured tell me so. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I looked at what you had to say and I've decidedon acompromise.**

**To Empath89: Glad to hear it. Welcome, welcome, welcome. Don't worry, I update fast. This is the longest I've ever taken though**

**To r/s shipper: Hello, hello, hello. Love is a strong word. (ego boost)**

**To amura: Thanks for your vote.**

**Rana An Shanaan: I'm compromising. Hopefully you'll like what I'm going to do.**

**To Moondancer: Hello, welcome. I'm trying to ease it.**

**Occasus: I saw nothing wrong with my original idea either, but since everyone wants him cured. Means I'll have to re-write my ending, but at least it's going to force people to read my companion story (not written yet) It's taken a while, and my insomnia hasn't helped.**

**Sorry for the delay, the next should be much faster.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I'm back in our room. Lupin didn't leave me. He held gratefully onto Lupin, who gently eased them into a chair. His breathing was hard, a sure sign of tiredness. He slid down and off Lupin coming to a rest on the floor in the middle of Lupin's legs, believing that he was tiring Lupin with his weight. At first he sat straight, but was soon leaning against the chair. Becoming sleepy he didn't notice his body start leaning until he'd fallen right into Lupin's right theigh. His reaction wasn't normal. It was as far from it as it was possible to be. Whether Lupin was very frightened, or very angry Snape couldn't tell when he jerked him away from sleep when he jumped up as quickly, and moved away as fast, as he did.

Getting on hands and knees he searched for Lupin, feeling the floor vibrations as Lupin moved away from him. He stopped and folded his arms around his chest. If Lupin was leaving him, he'd need some protection.

He'd been halfway asleep, and when he was halfway asleep he thought about all the horrrible things that had gone wrong in his life. It was unavoidable, and he'd been thinking on this one particular memory when he'd felt it. He listened waiting, but heard no screams this time.

* * *

Flashback

"Remus don't you love me?"

"Ari I do", he said insistantly.

"Well then", she pushed him down.

"I don't think-"

"Just let me see you", she said gently fingering his pajama pants.

"Ari-", she pulled them slightly down.

"It's been two years Remus and I-", she had them halfway down off," how did you-", she touched the scar, her eyes widening with horrified rcognition," that's not-that can't", she grabbed his arm and pushed the sleeve up. Screaming, she jumped off of him and the desk before backing away. He sat up hurriedly pulling his pants up, covering the scar.

"I should have-", he stood up and took a step foreward,"-told-"

"WWWEERRREEWWOOOLFF! HEEELP!" she screamed as she ran. Her voice getting echoey as she put more distance between them. Distance that he made no attempt to close, as he fell to his knees weeping.

Ever since that night, after Dumbledore had found her and explained, she'd hated him, avoided him, screamed and slapped him, when he tapped her on the shoulder.

End Flashback

* * *

He listened for running. I didn't come. He marveled why, until his brain kicked back on. Severus already knew. He'd already told everyone of his lycanthropy, something that Arianna had threatened to do when he took up a job involving working with people. Half of every single one of his stable paychecks had gone to her, and more than half of the remaining had gone towards Wolfsbane. It'd left very little, and Severus had told everyone anyway. The newspapers had had a field day.

Severus, who out of hate had told, loved him now. Loved him, knew, and was probably terrified. He sat down next to him, close enough so that he'd feel him there. He was grabbed instantly He'd most definitely violated Severus's sense of safety. That grip wouldn't be loosening for a while.

5 hours later, and after a very difficult piano lesson with Katie and Simon

They were sitting on his bed and when his grip finally loosened enough, he undressed into boxers and a tee-shirt, before pressing Severus's cold and clammy hand to his warm theigh. He shivered feeling the cold fingers trace his bite mark. Fingers that didn't hesitate to follow it into his boxers, but didn't follow it past where the scar was. They teasingly retraced it making him shudder slightly, before leaving his skin. He longed to see his face. To see how he'd taken it. He couldn't receive the sight, but what he did receive was a I love you kiss.

He traced it interestedly knowing exactly what it was. Lupin was shuddering. He must be scared. He leaned foreword and reassuringly kissed him. Pulling off the muggle shirt he'd been given to wear he brought Lupin's hands to feel his own. It felt weird to have Lupin feeling his personal scars. He wondered what Lupin made of them. If only he'd mastered Legilimency to go along with his Occlumency.

Around the middle of his palm, and the edge of his index finger, he felt deep criss-crossed scars. He moved his hands all over Severus's back, feeling what he'd freaked out and slapped a nurse for touching. He was very stiff, and only relaxed when he desisted with the scar exploring to wrap his arms around his chest to draw him into his lap. He kissed his cheek, and he turned his head so that their lips could meet. That was how they were when a certain concerned Molly Weasley came in with orders from Dumbledore to fetch Remus.

* * *

Next Chapter: Results of the poll in action. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes:**

To Rana an Shanaan: I know it sounds cheery because Snape gets semi-cured, but if you like torture rest assured, it will get worse before it gets better.

To empath89: Sorry. I've put the first initial of the person for whenever I switch perspectives. Let me know if it's okay/

**Disclaimer**: If I owned this I wouldn't survive on little debbie snacks. I'd survive off Chic Fil A.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

R

Harry's heart-wrenching, body-wracking, sobs of misery where the first thing he heard after the sound of a gargoyal springing away. The sobs got louder, and louder, seeming to pierce his body, so that he didn't even try to master his first impulse.

"Remus don't-", Dumbledore's voice. He wrapped both arms around Harry, including the one Severus held onto.

Harry's scream of both physical and mental pain came right before the huge magical surge that threw them all across the room.

S

He reflectively opened his eyes when he awoke, and just as quickly closed them. The light had hurt, and his head was only concentrated on the pain, and not the miracle. He groaned softly in a weak, raspy voice, not hearing the slight sound through the shield his ringing ears put up. He buried his aching head into Lupin's shoulder. A shoulder, that was rolled off of him, along with the rest of Lupin. He heard an indistinct mumer beside him, and then," Severus….rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngggggggggg…..talking? Riinng…hear…rin-me?"

He covered his ears. Like the light, voices hurt too. Trying as best he could to block all sound with one hand, he reached for Remus with the other.

"I'm taking you, Harry, and Remus to the hospital wing!" Dumbledore shouted, making sure to say each word loudly and clearly.

"Remus…hurt?" he asked in his broken, weak, raspy voice"

"Yes Harry's magical release hurt him badly!"

"Potter…hurt?"

"Yes."

"Good…hurt…Remus"

"Can you walk or see at all!"

He opened his eyes again,"…hurts…". He didn't hear the metallic clank of Dumbledore conjuring another stretcher.

**

* * *

**

**2 days later**

"Mr. Snape you need to sleep!" Madame Pomfry shouted near the only non-bedridden inhabitant of her infirmanry. He bodily turned around to face her and tilted his head until he saw her in his tunnel vision. Looking at her through his shades he said," not…sleepy"

"You haven't slept in two days!"

"not…sleeping"

"Tomorrow you'll wish you'd slept!", she looked at his evidently confused face before continuing," Headmaster Dumbledore is giving you a job interview! I told you yesterday!"

"I'm…not…teaching…not…leaving"

"Your expected at 8 in his office tomorrow! The password is Cadbury Chocolates!

**

* * *

**

**8:54 am tomorrow**

D

"Ah, Severus there you are!", Headmaster Dumbledore said to the man purposely ignoring him. He sat down in the second chair next to Severus, by Remus's bed. "Have you slept!" he asked getting no response. "Well, I'm here to tell you that your next class is in five minutes! I already have the supplies ready!" he continued undettered. Severus gave him a look of incredulity. "Out of all my applicants you were best qualified!"

"What…makes…youthink…I'm…going…to…teach?"

"Because you want us to continue taking care of Mr. Lupin!"

"You…wouldn't…throw…him…out"

"It's school policy to care only for those connected to the school, as Mr. Ewing from the board has been kind enough to remind me!"

Severus's eyes widened. They couldn't throw Remus out!

"So, my only choice is to send him to Mungos with it's horribly tight visiting policy…unless, of course, if he were living with one of my professors!"

"I'll…teach"

"Good!", Dumbledore replied clapping him on the shoulder," the class is in two minutes!"

"…Remus?…"

"I'll let you know when he wakes if you're gone!"

He watched Severus leave smiling that his two problems were solved. Lycanphobic parents could not complain anymore to the school board, and Severus was no longer zombie-ishly sitting by Remus's bed. He was focusing on teaching now, and who knows, maybe he'll actually sleep for the first time in two days

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:** Please just click review, and if you can't think of anything to type, just type 'review'. The more reviews I get the happier I am, and the happier I am the better the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:**

To Rana An Shanaan: to explain it all with character death is way too easy, and my stupid brain (looks over at her hammer) gives me nothing but complicated things. What happened to Harry is a chapter story in itself.

To Busaikko: Pain coming (grins) Welcome aboard.

To Jill: (smiles happily at the thought of making a fav. List)

To Empath: Thanks for reviewing! Reviews make me feel loved.

To Shea: (holds head in shame) I'm sorry, you're the second person I've confused. I'm trying to be as unconfusing as possible. It was Molly coming to get them to take them to Dumbledore's office. Sorry I confused you.

To Occasus: Thanks for the review! When I get tons of reviews I shock my teachers by singing and skipping to class

**Disclaimer:** I own an antique, not a super cool new computer with the best graphics card ever! So, obviously, I don't own the Harry Potter series or I'd have what I want.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

He dramatically threw open the door silencing the class with his 'not-a-word' glare. "Raise…your hands…when…I…call your…names", he told the first year class in his weak, raspy voice, breaking the image he'd created a second ago instantly.

"Vanessa…Vance?" he asked looking up to see a girl with ebony black hair, and silvery blue eyes, raise her hand amongst her clearly chattering classmates.

"…Silence", he tried to loudly snap, but the feeble sounding attempt didn't faze any of them, and only added to their impression of him as a pushover.

"I…said…SILENCE!" he tried to yell, but they continued on as if he weren't the legendary all feared potions master that their housemates had told horror stories about," fifty points…from both…houses", none paid any attention as none could hear him.

After both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had lost 200 points each, and every single first year house member, save two, had been given detention for a month and 3 weeks, he gave up and left. Professor Mcgonagal opened her door, immediently causing the sixth years to freeze in horror.

"Yes, Professor Snape!" she shouted making her students flinch.

"…Help"

* * *

"Silence! Everyone back to their desks now, or all of you will receive detentions for the next month!" 

"They…already…have…them"

"Anything else I should know!"

"They'll…be very…upset… at lunch"

"How upset!"

"Two…hundred points…worth"

Those who heard gasped in shock and told the others. Everyone was very still, none dared move, and he knew that Professor McGonagal wouldn't have to come back.

* * *

Walking past Potter's bed, he sat down beside Remus," I…hate…teaching"

* * *

Two days later after teaching morons

"What…are you…doing?"

Potter shuddered, his face frightened, as he clutched Remus's chest tighter.

"Get off…of him…Potter!", 'before you hurt him again', his mind finished. Potter jumped off like a frightened rabbit. He took a step foreword, and Potter fled to his bed, faster than any rabbit. Pulling the covers up and over his head, he shuddered under them. His anger subsided a bit to be replaced by curiosity. What on Earth had happened?

The last he'd seen of him, Potter had been an emotionless shell, but now he was being a very emotional frightened animal. What was wrong with him? He thought as he sat beside Remus watching the boy peep his head hurriedly out, and upon seeing him, hurriedly bring it back under. Finally after 5 minutes of Potter's shuddering, and checking, he couldn't take it anymore," What…the hell…is wrong…with you!"

Getting nothing but sobs in return, he sat guiltily. He shouldn't care! The brat hurt Remus! It's his fault I have to teach! "Maybe it's not his fault. Don't you re-", came the reasonable voice. "No! I don't remember! "You did that when you were his age. Someone so young can't control it and-" "It's not his fault." He thought and the rest of his anger washed away. He looked at the lump under the covers sadly and guiltily. Wake up soon Remus. You're needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Notes:** Okay, my stupid brain has decided to give me something, believe me I do have a story plan it's just with all the deviations my mind has been giving me (holds head)…I would have posted sooner too, but I haven't had the internet for, admitably a while. I'm also posting what happened to Harry with the fic "The Pupil Who Went Away" (sighs looking at her horribly uncreative title)

I couldn't be sorrier for the wait, and after I made that vow to never keep someone waiting on a chapter for more than a week, too. I wonder if anyone stuck with this

**To Rana an Shanaan:** what happened to Harry is complicated, unless my brain decides to work with me for once

**To Busaikko**: It's finally more, sorry.

**To Empath:** hangs head in shame) Sorry

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series I could afford my chocolate addiction…I haven't had chocolate in two months

**Chapter 14**

Using his wand, he wrote," Soul Potion", on the board and was about to begin listing the ingredients when Seline Sanders came quietly through his door. He didn't notice, nor did he turn, until the girl he'd sent to the infirmary at the beginning of class said," Professor Snape!" He stopped, turning, showing that he'd acknowledged her," Madam Pomfry asked me to tell you that Mr. Lupin has woken up!"

Without saying anything, he ran. Ran, as uncaring that he'd dropped his wand, as he was about his unsupervised class. Remus was awake! Remus was fine! Remus was sitting up in bed comforting Harry when he arrived very out of breath, and was just asking," Poppy where's Sever-"

"I-", he choked out breathlessly, making Remus turn,"…here", he said staggering foreword. Holding Harry to him with his right arm, he beckoned with his left. An arm he touched, causing it to wrap him up in a one-armed hug.

"You're talking!" Remus asked after he saw Madam Pomfry bend down to whisper something to him.

"…Yes."

"And, your sight!"

"A little" he replied wanting more than this silly obvious small talk. He wanted to tell him how much he'd missed him, how worried he'd been, how much he loved him, how now that he could hear, see, and speak, he'd protect him. He couldn't do it, though. Just couldn't do it, with Potter watching.

Those frightened, green, eyes buried in Remus's shoulder may not have been watching them, but so sure was he that those ears, of that shuddering teen who was trying as hard as he could to put distance between them, curiously monitored his every word, he couldn't say it. Potter's presence seemed to make the air tense, made him tense, and upon seeing the evidently frightened creature seeking comfort in Remus like he'd done, he didn't have it in him to rip Potter off his Remus and throw him out the infirmary door, so that he could say what he needed to say.

"How are you feeling?" he asked reverting back to the small talk, and causing Potter to burst into guilty sobs. Remus removed his arm to comfort him with both and said," I'm fine Harry, just fine. You did a good thing. Severus can see, hear, and talk now. Potter's crying subsided a bit, and what he said next removed all doubt that he was merely shocked at the use of 'Severus' from Remus," B-but I h-hurt you". He had most definitely been comforted.

"I'm not in pain", he rocked Harry back and forth repeating it, making Severus feel so awkward he felt he should say something," Remus I-"

"Professor Snape!" someone called, and Remus leaned a bit to the left to see over his shoulder, and so he turned too," Professor McGonagal told me you she wants you to come take care of your class!"

"ring-ching Severus?"

He nodded.

"It's alright, you don't have to stay with me!"

He wanted to stay. He looked at Remus, who was more than half concentrated on Potter, and at Potter himself who was looking at him scared he might sling another accusation at him. Perhaps it would be best…," I'll be back"

Remus nodded still looking at Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He counted the minutes until his classes were done, after snapping at McGonagal to "Shut Up!" before she could even open her mouth in reprimand. She'd looked ready to transfigure him into a fish and let him die on the stone floor before she left back to her class, but he didn't care. It didn't matter anymore, any of it. What mattered was Remus.

After beating all 17 of the idiots out the door, he headed straight for the infirmary again, hoping it would go better this time.

**Author Note:** Review please (gives puppy dog eyes)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even, 'my', computer.

**Author Notes:** I don't think Tonks and Moody are out of character, but if you do let me know. Kay?

**Chapter 15**

S

The second he walked in, Potter shot him a terrified glance before whimpering and shuddering.

"Who's there?" Remus called in a voice unheard, and unresponded to, by Severus.

R

"Harry wh-ho is it?" he asked scared now. Everything about Harry's behavior suggested violence done to him. What if the person was back to finish the job? The footsteps stopped, and he heard the swish of a cloak, "Who's there!" he asked again, now panicked.

S

Severus heard that, and was trying to respond when Remus fearfully called for, "HEEELLPP", cutting off his," Remus…it's-"

The doors flew open, as Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks worriedly came in. They'd been on their way, and had merely worriedly quickened their pace.

"Snape! What the hell are you doing, man!"

"Severus!" Remus asked, looking and sounding, relieved.

"Y-yes…" he said watching Headmaster Dumbledore's lips move in reprimand.

"Severus", Dumbledore said turning to him," I need to speak with Remus in private!"

Severus looked at the two aurors, one an ex, who showed no signs of leaving, and said," Just…whis..per"

"He means leave Snape!"

"Al…tor…ring-" Dumbledore's lips moved angrily. Severus settled himself down next to Remus's bed, and Dumbledore, Tonks, and Moody, albeit grudgingly, followed suit. Not even semi-adept at reading lips with his bad vision, he watched Remus's pale face that glanced at him once, before turning and nodding.

R

"Remus, I'm afraid there's ample evidence for rape", Dumbledore said and with that one sentence, drained all the color from his face," but Harry", he gestured at the form laying in Remus's lap," dear boy, won't say a word", Dumbledore finished referring to the attempt he'd made after Severus had left.

"But he has spoken Headmaster".

"But not about this", Tonks interjected.

"Who can blame Potter, with THAT in the room", Moody pointed at the man too absorbed in Remus's face to notice.

"I will repeat again, for the third time. You are here to guard not-"

"You have to admit he's not helping", he looked at Tonks who gave him the tiniest of nods, and went back to thinking.

"He comes to visit Remus, Alastor, not torment Mr. Potter", Remus turned his head to look at Severus before nodding," And that is the last I want to hear of this."

"Why does Snape come to visit-"

"We love each other", Remus replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

S

"Remus..what…di-id…they say?"

"It's nothing", he said in a falsely cheery voice," tell me about your day!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

S

Tonks pulled him aside after he'd walked out the door setting her plan into motion," He didn't tell you, did he!"

"Tell…what?"

"What we talked about!"

Moody looked at her curiously

"No..what?"

She winked at Moody," I told Dumbledore we shouldn't have left it to Remus."

"You're not supposed to come here anymore!"

"What!"

"You're not supposed to come here anymore!" Moody echoed, not sure what she was doing, but liking where this was going. He didn't like that Snape fellow, never trusted him. The less they saw of him, the better.

"You're making Potter worse!"

"I-"

"And you've got poor Remus so stressed out, but of course, he's too nice for his own good!"

"What…do you…mean?

"Harry's probably going to have another magical release, and Remus well…"

"I…won't…let him…be hurt"

She pretended to sigh," Yes, he told me you were in love with him"

He blinked as her words impacted him," you were in love with him", was what she'd said not," he told me your both in love". Did Remus love him? Of course, of course, he did. He'd have to correct her.

"We're in…love with…each other"

She gave him a tragic look.

"H-he..kiss-sed…me"

"To make you calm down…you were acting pretty psycho, you know!"

"I-I" he closed his mouth thinking back. It must have been all an act, one that worked pretty darn well, and with that realization he felt instantly sick. Did Remus care at all, or was I just a pest? Why'd he take care of me at all, then.

"Wh-hy di-id…he tak-ke…care…of me?"

"Everyone else was busy!" she said unleashing the final blow that sent everything he'd built up over the past months crashing down. Before he'd been like a contented angel in heaven, until Tonk's truth pushed him off cloud nine, and back into his cold hell. Gathering as much of himself as he could, from the wreckage he managed to say," I…must go…classes", before he hurried off thinking that he could at least repay Lupin, by leaving now before he got the man blown up with his needless pestering.

"Why'd you do that?" Moody asked her once Snape had disappeared from sight.

"I don't like the idea of him around Re-Harry"

She grew uncomfortable under his stare, knowing that he knew, and relaxed only when he looked away saying," Thanks".

**Author Notes: **Moody evidently dosen't like Snape, judging from the books, and as for Tonks well…I've read too many Tonks and Remus love fics, but I promise this one isn't one. My mind just won't hurry up with that happy ending for this fic, and threw this at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: This whole new plot twist is an attempt at giving Severus some independance...i'm not sure if it's working.**

**To Empath: Don't worry it's not, thanks for the review.**

**To Rana an Shanaan: Hopefully I can get away with it. They don't really explore her personality in the books. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: Time travel is complicated, costly, and as far as I can tell, only works foreword not backwards, so the Harry Potter series, and all it's characters, trademarks, whatever, will belong to J.K. Rowling, and anyone else she gave rights to.**

**Chapter 16**

He returned to his quarters looking as zombie-ish as it was possible to be without being one of the living dead.

"I…I…should…work…on…that…potion", his speech was more broken the louder it was, and every word echoed inside the large, lonely, space.

He walked through the door on the left wall, his laboratory, not his lavatory, and wished he had been greeted with the smell of a simmering cauldron. The air was stale, not full of different, wondrous smells, and he breathed it in instantly regretting it, as he backed away and out. Back to his main office, where he saw students, to get the things he'd need.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus started cutting, and continued, even though his hands shook badly forcing him to stop for a second to scold himself. It's just a simple Pepper up Potion. He started again, desisting only when the plant was so mutilated that had he been grading himself, a 'T' would have been in order.

He shoved them away disgusted with himself. A first year could've done better. Half an hour of berating himself later, he was back on track and working flawlessly…. Flawlessly until the potion turned amber. A warm amber that looked just like…he dropped the mixing spoon, and it slipped down and disappeared deep within the depths of Remus's eye.

Uncaring, he placed his hands on the sides of the giant cauldron's rim. He leaned into it, until his hooked nose was a centimeter from touching the amber liquid. For a few minutes, he wanted to fall in. To fall into Remus, into his warm embrace, into his depths like the mixing spoon had done. To be lost within Remus.

Tiny bubbles began forming on the surface, as he watched, reminding him of the expression "boiling rage". So Remus's was still small, it wasn't boiling. He continued to watch mesmerized, as if the potion were a prophet. It ruined under his watch, darkening and beginning to boil. He watched it horrified.

"No…no I'll stay away", he whispered, and the potion rose up splashing his face. Moving away quickly he repeated," I'll...stay…away", his words echoed throughout his lab, as if 10 Severus's were yelling one right after the other.

His back hit the wall, and he slid down it till he was sitting. Wrapping his arms around his legs, and burying his face into them, he whispered a final time," I'll stay away".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlike how he usually did it, he shut the door quietly, so quietly that only his most attentive students realized he was present at all. By the time he'd slowly gotten to his desk, they'd elbowed each other and the message, "that their point deducting happy teacher had arrived", had spread.

He was fine with just sitting there, but after 10 minutes of all of their eyes boring into him, he found himself thinking," I should probably try and teach them something". None of them had dared move, but their eyes had been far more annoying than any rowdy class.

Their teacher pointed his wand at the board, listing ingredients for an anti-depression potion, and stopped halfway down at Tamarisk weeds. They were on the ingredient list for the Wolfsbane Potion, which was forcefully reminding him of…He slashed his wand violently at the board, making the chalk disappear.

Then he began writing the title for another, the uncreatively named, "Happiness Potion for Happiness", and stopped halfway remembering a potions class when Remus had ended up drenched in it. Erasing it again, much to his student's confusion, he wrote," Perkiness Potion" on the board, and got about ½ of the way done before he remembered that at the second stage it turned honey brown like Remus's hair.

They watched as he scrapped potion after potion, because of color, ingredient, or memory brought to surface. Finally, he turned around to face them, andhe said loudly and clearly," I…quit". Their cheering, and general loudness, after he'd left was enough to bring McGonagal's wrath down upon them, after 20 minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Curled up under his warm, silky, comforter of Slytherin colors, he couldn't help but feel numb and lost, even though he knew exactly where he was. It was just, for years his reason for living had been spying, and during the 13 years of limbo, he'd used potions as a crutch. His new reason for living had been Remus. Remus had wiped his thoughts away, made him feel complete, just like the spying had, although he felt much safer with Remus than with the spying, but now back in limbo he'd lost his crutch, and the dreaded voices that the spying, potions, and Remus, had driven away had returned.

"You hurt us. You killed us", they all said together.

"I was only eight how could you!", he could picture her perfectly as she'd been in his mind…as she'd been before she'd met him.

"I had a family, I was loved", said a woman's voice.

"-Screaming-", they all mixed together

"No! No please! Arianna! –sobbing-", said a man on his knees tied up but still trying to lunge foreword.

"I don't want to drink that….no!" she closed her mouth

"Thank you mister I'm thirsty", the little boy smiled taking the cup.

"What've you done to me!" the teenager gasped falling to the floor.

"Monster!" a blond shrieked clutching a child.

"What in the name of heaven are you?" asked the frightened old man thinking him a devil.

"Crucio", his own voice, and they all screamed with him, and they all quieted with him, as his wand clattered to the ground, and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

**Author Notes:** TBC. Please review if your there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Notes:** Thanks to Busaikko, Murialmodel, and Empath for reviewing. I have promised myself that I would write one happily ended story, and I forsee the ending coming in a couple more chapters. I'm sorry my updating has been slow, hopefully that will change, although even when I do have chapters written I can seldom get on any other days than Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I also apologize for skipping around so much, but unfortunitely I couldn't avoid it.

**Disclaimer:** There would be no Harry Potter movies if I owned the series, and as Harry Potter movies exist…well you get it.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Professor Snape are you in there!……If your in there open this door!……I know you're in there! Where else would you be! Open up!……I didn't want to bring the headmaster into this…but Severus you leave me no choice!" Professor McGonagal turned away from his door storming off to fetch Headmaster Dumbledore about this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Severus, I'm going to be opening the door!" the Headmaster said before doing so in front of the infuriated Transfiguration Professor who stood beside him. After shutting the door behind them, they searched the rooms together and found him in his bedroom sprawled on the floor, shuddering crazily, beside an overturned bedside table

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He opened his eyes finding himself held in sitting position by McGonagal, while the Headmaster stood worriedly over him.

"Severus –ring-- all right!" he asked the man shaking feverishly from the after effects of the cruciatus curse.

"Y-yes-s", he put his hand to his head hoping to ease the massive, pounding,headache.

"Were you hit –ring- spell!" her anger seemed to have dissipated a bit, after finding him hurt.

"Cru-uciat-us," he whispered his voice shaky.

"Who attacked –ring---!"

He couldn't tell them, no he couldn't. They'd think there was something wrong with him. They'd try and make him stop, but he couldn't stop. He deserved it.

"I did-n't s-se-e their f-f-ace", it was true enough. It wasn't like he'd been looking in a mirror.

"I'm going to cancel -ring- classes –ring-- day", Dumbledore said," Minerva -ring- you help -ring- take him –ring- infirmary?"

Not to the infirmary! Not to Remus! "NO! N-no don-n't. I'm f-fine."

"Severus –ring- shaking –ring-- leaf!"

"I n-need to go t-teach my cl-lasses."

"Now you want to teach your classes!", he pressed his hand harder against his forehead.

"Min-ring please. –ring-- I insist!"

"No!" he got shakily to his feet, holding the wall.

"But Remus –ring- there. I thought --ring--"

"No! No! No!"

"Severus –ring- something wrong!"

"No!"

"I'm -ring- Remus –ring- back -ring- Headquarters--ring-- stay -ring- you? "It's –ring—school board –ring-", was what Severus heard instead of," I'm going to bring Remus and Harry back to Headquarters, their going to stay there unless they can stay with you. It's the only way the school board will let Remus stay"

"No, not with Remus", I won't stay with Remus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonks watched as Harry guided Remus's lovely right hand across the checkerboard to see the piece she'd moved. "Thank you Harry", he said before he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. He ran his hands over the pieces in the lower left area. Because Remus is blind, they'd eliminated crowning from the game. His pieces had the engraved crown side, and because Remus felt none of them, he moved his close right piece to the left before saying," I'm sorry, I'm probably not good competition".

"Why's that oh master of board games?" she asked moving a piece.

"I'm out of practice", he said a second before Harry grabbed his right hand again.

"I'd have thought Professor Snape would have played with you."

"Severus didn't know how. We'd have both had to learn sign language…he seemed scared of it, though", he lapsed into silence, not moving piece or limb, thinking about Snape. She knew he was.

"So", she took a breath to calm herself," So now that your going to be released tomorrow, what do you plan on doing?"

"I need to talk it over with Severus."

"Why?" she did her best to keep her voice light and curious.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants to avoid Harry having to go back 'home' with me-", he looked in Harry's direction, after feeling the grip on his arm. She followed his sightless gaze, seeing the frightened boy's face.

"-and Harry doesn't want me to leave. Quite obviously, I can't stay in the Gryffindor dorms. I'm sure parents would throw a fit…It will all work out if Severus doesn't mind letting us stay with him."

Now, Harry talked to few people, and the few people he'd talk to were all adults, and he only talked to them when Remus was around. When Remus wasn't around, well…she remembered rushing inside hearing screaming, after Harry'd woken up alone with no one but this poor first year boy. He'd only calmed when he saw Remus come out of Madame Pomfrey's office. Therefore, it wasn't surprising to hear Harry ask her," Tonks are you all right? You look pale."

"Nymphadora", Professor McGonagal's voice cut off what she was about to say," Professor Dumbledore wants you to take Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter you-know-where. Professor Snape has been attacked."

"Attacked? Is he all right? Where is he?"

"Mr. Lupin he's fine. I need for you and Mr. Potter to go you-know-where."

"Please call me Tonks Professor. So, the attacker is still in the castle?"

"Yes Nymphadora."

"Let me see him first."

"He refuses to come to the infirmary."

"Then I'll go to him", he stood up holding Harry's hand.

"Mr. Lu-Remus, please think of Harry. Do you want him killed?"

Remus bit his lip, letting his head drop. His look of utter sadness reminded her of why she fell in love with him. His care and concern for everyone.

"I'll make sure and let you know Remus. I mean, I assume the Headmaster wants me back right?"

"Yes Nymphadora"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, do we get them back now Albus?"

" I'm afraid Remus and Harry are going to be staying at Headquarters from now on."

"So, them staying with Snape didn't work out?", Tonks asked making Moody look at Dumbledore stunned that his friend would consider doing something like that.

"No, there seems to be something wrong between them, though, I can't imagine what it could be", Moody resisted the urge to glance at the young auror beside him.

"Well, if that's it…" Tonks said with an odd glint in her eyes.

"It is. I'll see you both at our next meeting."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonks settled herself down at her desk, after pausing for a bit, she picked up a quill. She scrapped many a letter, before she sent her finished product off using a rented owl.

From: Severus Snape

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

To: Remus J. Lupin

Number 7 Harpy Lane, London.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm not sure if anyoneremembers, but I hadHeadquarters moved in Piano Lessons.Don't you just love cliffhangers? Anyway, please Review and let me know your there. It said Harry was able to send letters to Grimmauld place in book 5, so i'm assuming Tonks can do it to this headquarters with a rental owl. I was toying with the idea of having her send it to Molly at the burrow to foreward it to Remus, but i'm not even sure they live there anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Notes:**

To Rana an Shanaan: I still promise a happy ending. I'm sorry...but your going to have to wait for my companion piece," The Pupil Who went away", to be finished before you'll know what happened to Harry. I promise you'll never guess who hurt him, though.

To Murielmodel: Would youbelieve me if I told you this fic wasn't supposed to go past six chapters? First my mind threw me the vampire thing, and I was soaring to the end after that until everyone wanted them cured, and all the other plot twists just sort of happened from there.

To Busaikko: (laughter) Such a nice creative comment.

**Disclaimer: **Pretend i've gotten the message 'I don't own Harry Potter' through in a comedic way.

Chapter 18 

The tapping at the window roused him from his half sleep. He got up, walked past Harry's bed where small snores could be heard, and over to it. There was only one window in the room, and after running his hands across the wall, he found and opened it. Moving aside when he felt something fluffy brush past him, he then reached his hand out trying to find the owl.

000

Curiously, he sat down in one of the armchairs and ran his fingers around the envelope hoping that the writer had used an engraving sp-. They had.

From Severus Snape,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Excitement and happiness bubbled inside of him as he hastily tore it open. Quickly he put his forefinger to the first line.

Mr. Lupin,

You pathetic lonely beast. How could you possibly get it into your small little mind that I would ever love you, let alone that you could tell people I loved you? Do you realize that you have caused me embarrassment beyond end? I'm done with you Lupin, surely you must realize that I have my life back now, a life that will never include you or that brat. You could both be dead on the street before I would ever think about permitting either of you to room with me. Have I made myself clear Lupin? Perhaps I haven't, you've already shown me how moronic you can be, so I will reiterate. Stay away from me you bloodthirsty; dim witted, idiotic, monster.

Why are you still living at all Lupin? Nobody would care if you died.

Professor S. Snape

In shock, he read it over and over again completely unaware that he was being watched from the doorway by Tonks in an invisibility cloak she'd 'borrowed' from Moody, who was waiting for her cue to stop a suicide and comfort Remus. She'd then tell Dumbledore that Remus was suicidal and needed to be watched by more than just Harry, before she'd volunteer herself for the job. She and Remus would spend every minute of every day together, she'd make him forget about Snape, and when the time was right, she'd profess her love of him, he'd profess his own, and they'd be married. That was the plan anyway. She watched the paper flutter to the ground.

It didn't make sense. Everything Severus had done while around him suggested he cared about him. It just didn't make sense…unless there was another reason he'd cared for him when he was ill, visited him in the infirmary, responded happily to his kisses…had he really? What if he'd forced himself on the poor man? I know he was scared to be alone, but what if he only kissed me back because he thought I'd leave him if he didn't? No, that didn't fit. He'd sometimes started the kisses whenever he was…scared. Maybe they didn't mean the same thing to him. Maybe he'd misinterpreted everything. That meant Sever-Professor Snape was right. He was moronic. He felt a few tears slip past.

He'd wanted this to be real. He'd needed this to be real. He'd thought that he and Professor Snape could happily spend the rest of their existence together. To think that he, who had been the top of his class for 7 years, could have been so idiotic was enough to make him physically sick. He brought his legs up to his chest burying his face into them, just as what the Professor had called him sunk in. He must really hate me. "Bloodthirsty, dim witted, idiotic, monster", could all of this been avoided if I wasn't lycanthropic? No, it couldn't. He'll never forgive me for my friends, just like he'll never forgive Harry for being the child of James. He'll never love me. He couldn't care less if I died, but I can't die Harry needs me.

A hand on his shoulder made him lift his head. "Yes?" his voice sounded choked. "Remus what's wrong?" asked Harry's sleepy voice. He didn't answer. He couldn't say anything; otherwise he'd start crying. His breathing was already irregular, and he knew he felt he'd begin uncontrollably sobbing if he even thought about talking more. "Your crying, Remus what is it?" They burst forth, and he put his head on his knees. They were so loud that he didn't hear the footsteps coming.

She watched Harry comforting him, something she planned on doing, and decided she needed to make herself known a bit earlier than planned. She walked foreword, noticing Harry's eyes snap towards her, as she picked up the letter. Pretending to read it, she lowered it and put her hands on Remus' shoulders tapping Harry's so that he moved it. "Remus I'm so sorry. That mans a bastard."

He lifted his head up off of his legs," Do-on't c-cal-l –hiccup- him-m a bas-star-rd!"

"But Remus he said all those horrible things about you."

"N-not his-s f-faul-lt! I-it's-s n-not!"

"Remus I-"

"L-lea-ave –hiccup- me-e a-a-hiccup- alo-one."

"Remus I care about you. I could never leave you when-"

"G-go –hiccup- aw-wa-ay"

"Re-"

"GO AWAY", he screamed making Harry scramble for cover; she removed her hands utterly shocked. Who would have thought her mild mannered love would ever scream at her like that? "Go away", he repeated softly before dissolving completely into his sobs.

He flinched when she touched his shoulders again making her realize she was only worsening this by forcing herself upon him. "Remus, if you want to talk. If you need anything, let me know. I care about you", she backed away from him walked out the door, and watched invisible as Remus sobbed it out. She watched as Harry grew bold and snack past Remus to pick up the letter, watched his face contort in anger, then fear as Remus lifted his head a little.

He wiped his face on his sleeve hearing the sound of hurried footfalls. It took a minute before it struck him," Harry?"

"Yes?" he sounded far away and his voice had a hint of fear in it.

"I'm not angry with you. Why don't you come sit down?" he felt a soft thump as the chair in front of him became occupied, and was relieved to know he hadn't scared Harry totally away so that he'd remain fearful for hours just like…him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He walked down a hall half an hour after a successful class, because of the after effects of the cruciatus curse it had only barely bothered him that he'd felt humiliated in sixth year when Remus had gotten a higher score than him on the potion they'd done today. Remus, he's free from me now, and I suppose that all I can do is keep it that way. I just wish that I could repay-I could make him the Wolfsbane potion. He looked at his surroundings realizing he wasn't far from the Headmasters office. Already envisioning that stupid twinkle, and knowing the answer, he strode confidently towards both. The next day with a recently renewed headache, he'd begin work on a Wolfsbane potion for Remus, and devote his left over free time to figure out a way to eradicate the foul taste.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two Weeks Later 

The past two weeks had revealed to Tonks that Remus was no where near suicidal, but although on the outside he was a cheerful Piano teacher, she knew he must still be hurting. Which was why she spent every minute of her time with him trying to get him to open up. She'd surprise him by bringing Harry and his lunch up to them, she'd play games with them both, taking Remus' small smiles as encouragement. She was playing chess with Remus, with Harry to play winner, when a tap on the window drew their attention.

"I'll get it Remus", she volunteered immediently, and walked over to take the package from the owl. It was a small brown box, and when she read the return address she felt her blood run cold.

Severus Snape,

Hogwarts School

"Tonks who's it for", he sounded as if he were half hoping, half dreading for it to be from him.

"It's for me", she thought quickly," from Dumbledore. Remus, I need to go."

"Alright."

"I'll be back later", and with that she hurried off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Notes:**

**Busaikko:** You get a happy ending. Thanks for reviewing.

**Murielmodel:** They almost suffered more (sniff) Thanks for reviewing

See Full Author Note at the end.

**Disclaimer:** Time travel works forward not backwards, so I will never own this.

**Chapter 19**

Shaking a bit, she opened the box to find an overturned goblet with an anti-spill charm on it and a letter.

Dear Remus,

How are you? I'm fine and it's all thanks to you, which is why I would like to begin repaying you immediently. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I hope things are going well for you. Enclosed is a goblet full of Wolfsbane potion. Don't hesitate to write me if you think you'll need more.

Severus.

What did he think he was doing writing Remus? He'd ruin everything, the jerk. So, fuelled by fury she wrote her reply and went back to Remus as she'd promised.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seeing the letter made his whole face light up. If anyone had been in his private chambers with him they might have had a heart attack. That light flickered and died horribly as he read the letter that claimed to have been sent by Remus.

Snape,

Of course I should have realized that you would do something like this. I thought I got Tonks to tell you that the only thing you can do to repay me is to stay away from me. You're right, you have put me through a lot, but this is the worst of all. I know your trying to win my affection by sending me that potion, but I'll tell you this. I don't want another. I don't want to see you or another one of your potions ever again. We are not in love, and your constant pestering has led to the end of our fledgling friendship. Why did the Headmaster ever force me to baby-sit such a pathetic, desperate, man? No wait, your not a man are you? You're a murderer. A murderer I want nothing to do with. Stay away from me!

Mr. Lupin

He reread it several times getting more confused than he'd ever been. Remus would never write something like this. Hadn't the whole reason Tonks had told him to back off, was because Remus was too nice to do it himself? He'd seen Remus be completely infuriatingly cordial that time when Lucius Malfoy found him alone. Lucius had insulted Remus for ten minutes before storming off, and Remus hadn't reacted angrily at all. This letter just wasn't Remus, and to react like this to an act of kindness? He put the letter in his pocket heading for the door, then stopped dead. Could Remus really have written such a cruel letter? His heart was so used to rejection, to being used, and if he'd have listened to it he'd have gone to his potion shelf and grabbed poison. Which is why it's very good that the logic and curiousity of his mind won out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She and Remus were playing checkers again, with the window open and a slight breeze coming through. It was quiet except for the occasional move of a piece. Quiet until the tiniest knocks on the door came almost as if the visitor was debating fleeing. Unconcerned, thinking it Molly or something, she concentrated on the game while Harry answered the door.

"YOU!" she heard him spit out venemously before he slammed the door. The visitor knocked again now more sure of themselves making Harry run over to Remus. He gripped the back of his chair while Remus set his hand over his and asked who it was fearfully.

"Snape", she could have fainted but instead she found herself choking out," I'll get rid of him"

NO! I mean, no thank you Tonks", he sounded a mixture of hopefulness mixed with anxiety and anger," I'll be right outside Harry", he got up with Harry protesting and following so that Remus finally had to say," Harry please go sit next to Tonks. I'll be right back. There is nothing that will hurt you here"

"Not for two more weeks", he said under his breath so softly that none heard it before he sat next to Tonks, who quite frankly wanted to cry when he shut the door behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello Mr. Snape", he said shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. Lupin"

"………..Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering what was wrong with my Wolfsbane."

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You said you never wanted me to send any again. I assumed there must be someth-"

"No I didn't"

"Are you saying you didn't write me a letter telling me you didn't want-"

"You've never sent me Wolfsbane"

His whole being screamed with joy believing him, but now there was only one thing to ask. Do you hate me? How hard is it just to ask-"

"Severus why do you hate me?"

"WHAT!"

"Is it because I'm a werewolf?…Is it because of Sirius and James? Severus their dead now, and I love you"

"I love you too", he felt light-headed, giddy.

"Then why'd you write that letter?"

"Tonks", he choked out before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Pardon?" Remus asked looking behind him, but when he'd looked back Severus had enveloped him in a hug shaking from the hysterics.

"She…told…me…you…hated…me…so…she…wrote…the…letters", Severus whispered in his ear the laughs puncturing each word. After calming down to the point of giggling he kissed Remus, who turned his head so that it landed on his lips not his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Severus pulling him backwards, still in the kiss, till they hit the wall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry jumped hearing the thump. "Tonks he's hurting Remus", she turned to look at him and said," No he's not…I…I've got to go", she ran for the door and Harry shrank back into the cushions putting his arms around his legs. The door opened a few minutes later and he began rocking.

"She's gone Remus"

"Harry!" he wrapped him in his arms

"Y-your not hurt?"

"No, no I'm just fine. I want you to pack your suitcase, can you do that?"

"Why?"

"We're moving in with Severus."

"But…but that letter"

"You read it?"

"sorry", he sounded small.

"It's alright, I'm not upset. Tonks wrote that not Severus."

"But why?"

"Harry why do you think she was over here so much?"

"Oh"

"Now go pack. I want to leave as soon as possible"

**Author Notes: Next Epilogue. I originally had planned for Snape or Harry to realize what was going to happen a few minutes before Remus would marry Tonks. I banged my head on the wall (my brother helped) but I couldn't make it work, so I ditched that idea and was going to have Snape try and commit suicide. He would've sent a letter, Tonks would have freaked and all would have been well, but since my brother didn't react well to that idea I've went with this. I probably need someone better to bounce story ideas off than my brother, but if either of you want me to post the suicide ending I will. I'm still not happy with this chapter, but as my internet might be going away I thought it best to post it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Notes:** The author weeps bitterly as she changes her pre-HBP story to AU.

**To eeeh:** I don't really hate her, she was just available.

**To Jill: **I thought he would sink deeper into despair, but I allowed a nine year old to dissuade me. My only other option was the cliche' last minute wedding thing (I couldn't make it work) So I what I went with was indeed an easy way out. I'm sorry, but Tonks gets what she deserves in the alternate ending, which I will be posting soon. Thanks for your review.

**To Murielmodel: **I'll post it then, since there are people who'll read it. (mutters) I should have never let my brother talk me out of it. Thanks for your review.

**To Busaikko:** I'll give him your thanks and hope it dosen't go to his head. Thanks for your review.

**To Rana an Shanaan: **I plan to, and am. Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own this. No I make no money. Yes, I'm wearing mourning clothes.

**Chapter 20**

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

He was lying awake, with his arms wrapped around the honey-haired man lying slightly on him, and couldn't be happier. They'd lain that way for the past…what was it hours….lying contently in Severus' bed. He opened his eyes as Remus stirred for the first time, burrowing his head closer into his shoulder as he felt him move his left arm down flexing his fingers. Shuddering slightly as a shockwave of pleasure hit him he asked," What are you doing?"

The arm went away, retracting backwards," I'm sorry….you didn't like it, I shouldn't've-"

"I liked it", he assured him, before letting his arm slidebetween to do the same. About to tickle Remus, he jumped up instinctively as the door opened. He watched Potter enter biting back a remark about knocking, for Remus' sake, and instead looked at the man hoping he'd send the boy away.

"Your ready for bed Harry?" Remus honestly couldn't mean he was sharing a bed with Potter.

"Yes", the boy answered simply leaving no doubt in his mind that that was what Remus meant as the manscooted over pulling the covers down.

He watched as Remus turned away from him, and wrapped his arms around Potter. How he longed to throw this boy out. This boy, who would steal Remus away from him because he had to have him otherwise he'd get….scared, as scared as he himself had gotten when Remus would….no he couldn't throw him out. His conscience wouldn't let him.

He'd just resigned himself to the thought of limited Remus when Potter asked," Professor Snape?" Honestly what did he want now? He could get his own water.

"Yes?"

"You've passed", he said getting up.

"Passed?"

"Goodnight Remus, Professor", and with that Potter went back to the guestroom he'd been shown earlier.

"What have I-" he stopped as Remus' fingers brushed down there again wiping all thought from his mind. "You do like this, don't you?"

"Yes", he gasped, the urge to grab Remus' hand and cram it roughly to that area becoming maddening, but instead of fulfilling his wish Remus started tugging at his underwear.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpq**

**Two Days Later**

"You do realize the damage you could have caused?" he surveyed the gothic looking metamorphamagus before him.

"All I'd have done was broken up a bad match Professor", her black eyes were angrilyfixed on the ground as she tried to justify herself.

"You could have caused a suicide", he watched her jerk slightly," Frankly, I'm surprised Severus didn't try"

"What do you mean professor?" she asked quietly, startled.

"I've been fearing a relapse ever since I watched him leave the infirmary", he let the silence hang until he became convinced she had absolutely no response," Remus has filed a restraining order against you…Tonks don't you think it would have been wiser to have just brought him chocolate and hoped he'd come around?" he watched her hair, if possible, darken, and pushed a handkerchief he had sitting on his desk nearer to her just as the floodgates broke.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Have a good day", Remus hugged him goodbye in the Great Hall. If the gossip level hadn't been high when Harry walked in, it most certainly was now. Uncaring, he gave Remus a kiss on the cheek, before walking away with Harry, who hadn't let go of his hand the second they'd entered. He watched them leave before exiting through the other door to get use the shortcut to get to class ahead of the mob. He walked, happily thinking of when he'd see Remus at lunchtime, and at dinner, and when they returned home. He smiled instead of freaked when he saw something that reminded him of Remus. It was shocking and unbelievable to most, but their horrible bastard of a teacher was finally happy.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**Author Notes:** I've kinda always envisioned Severus' father as neglectful so I figured I'd have him neglect to have the sex talk with him, hence the "What are you doing?" comment. J.K. said he didn't have any children, nor had he ever been married, which was another reason I think he's completely virginal. Any way if you didn't like this ending, because you feel Tonks should have been punished, or if you wanted to see more suffering I will be posting an alternate chapters 19 and 20.And if there is anyone who absolutely hates this ending, I apologize.


	21. Alternate Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: this is the hastily written alternate chapter 19. I apologize for the length, but you can pretty much skip the first couple of paragraphs. It's hastily written because my monitor is dying, and I probably won't be able to buy a new one for a while. I apologize for all mistakes.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Shaking a bit, she opened the box to find an overturned goblet with an anti-spill charm on it and a letter.

Dear Remus,

How are you? I'm fine and it's all thanks to you, which is why I would like to begin repaying you immediately. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I hope things are going well for you. Enclosed is a goblet full of Wolfsbane potion. Don't hesitate to write me if you think you'll need more.

Severus.

What did he think he was doing writing Remus? He'd ruin everything, the jerk. So, fuelled by fury she wrote her reply and went back to Remus as she'd promised.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seeing the letter made his whole face light up. If anyone had been in his private chambers with him they might have had a heart attack. That light flickered and died horribly as he read the letter that claimed to have been sent by Remus.

Snape,

Of course I should have realized that you would do something like this. I thought I got Tonks to tell you that the only thing you can do to repay me is to stay away from me. You're right, you have put me through a lot, but this is the worst of all. I know you're trying to win my affection by sending me that potion, but I'll tell you this. I don't want another. I don't want to see you or another one of your potions ever again. We are not in love, and your constant pestering has led to the end of our fledgling friendship. Why did the Headmaster ever force me to baby-sit such a pathetic, desperate, man? No wait, you're not a man are you? You're a murderer. A murderer I want nothing to do with. Stay away from me!

Mr. Lupin

He reread it several times getting more confused than he'd ever been. Remus would never write something like this. Hadn't the whole reason Tonks had told him to back off, was because Remus was too nice to do it himself? He'd seen Remus be completely infuriatingly cordial that time when Lucius Malfoy found him alone. Lucius had insulted Remus for ten minutes before storming off, and Remus hadn't reacted angrily at all. This letter just wasn't Remus, and to react like this to an act of kindness? I must have done this too him. That sweet man was so nice before me. Don't worry Remus I won't bother you again. "I won't bother anyone ever again", with a tear running down his cheek he wrote that onto parchment and sent it off before reaching for poison. He held it in his hands looking it over. "No, not poison," he decided replacing it on the shelf. "I can't control it, but this I can," he decided as he shattered one of the jars taking the shard. Holding it so tightly in his right hand that it was beginning to cut, he drove it into his left wrist, crying out slightly in the pain.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqppqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

She and Remus were playing checkers again, with the window open and a slight breeze coming through. It was quiet except for the occasional move of a piece. Quiet until the fluttering of wings broke their attention as a school owl perched on the window.

"It's probably for me," she said hurriedly getting up to retrieve the letter from the owl, which flew directly to Remus as soon as she was about to do so.

"It's from Professor Snape," she had never hated Harry more.

"Don't read it Remus it's probably just more hate mail," she said hoping he wouldn't.

"But he knows an engraving spell. Why doesn't he use it?" Remus asked them confused ignoring her comment as he opened the letter and felt for engravings.

"I won't bother you. I won't bother anyone ever again," normally she would have wanted to strangle Harry for reading this, but she was in a bit of shock because this sounded just like a-

"It sounds like a suicide note," her Remus sounded worried.

"It is a suicide note," her voice sounded hollow to her. Dammit Snape you were just supposed to go away, not pull a stunt like this!

She watched Remus jump up, and rush to the fireplace fumbling with the jar of emergency floo powder.

"No Harry stay," he commanded as the teen grabbed onto his arm," Harry…alright we're wasting time you can go."

She watched as they left, then zombieshly walked downstairs and out so that she could appaperate home.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Severus? Severus where are you!" he heard Harry whimper beside him as he said it," No, Harry I'm not shouting at-"

"No, it's blood…on the wall"

"Harry help me find him, quickly,"

Harry was able to find him quickly and as he knelt down he felt blood.

"Harry go get some help!" he shouted as he tried to find the source so that he could bandage it. He heard the tinkling of bottles, only then remembering that Harry wouldn't dare leave the room. He was about to get up to get someone himself, when Harry put a bottle in his hands.

"Wha-?"

"The label says blood replenishing potion,"

pqpqppqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Remus you're here," he whispered.

"Why wouldn't I? Severus I love you-"

"b-but, T-tonk-ks said y-you d-didn't, a-and in t-that l-letter," he sounded helpless as he cut off Remus'," –even if you don't love me."

"She said that did she?" he asked everything in his mind clicking into place, and his voice quivered with betrayal, shock, anger? No, not anger. He couldn't remember Remus being angry with anyone. "I love you, and I'm here now. Nothing Tonks can say or write will tear us apart again," Remus said as he grasped his hand.

"Lean down," he said gently tugging at the piece of fabric right above the warm, rough, hand that grasped his own. Remus, the owner of the hand and sleeve, complied and he weakly lifted his upper body up for the kiss. Remus leaned in, and he leaned back, just as the words, well shriek actually," Mr. Lupin!"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Remus!" she looked startled as she saw him appear in the fireplace.

"Why?" the single word sent shivers down her spine, and she had to turn away from him.

"Why what?" she tried to keep the tremor from her voice.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!" she flinched at his shouts," How could you? HE COULD HAVE DIED! HOW COULD YOU!" he let the words ring, shouting or saying, nothing more.

"Remus I-"she heard him running as soon as he heard her voice, and instantly she met the ground.

"Why?" he asked again sounding choked.

"I-I," she felt both of his hands on her head before he intertwined his fingers with her short locks.

"Why?" she saw stars," Why!" more stars "WHY!" she felt a warm sticky substance dribbling down her lips, but her mind didn't register it just like it hadn't registered the crunching sound, because her disbelieving thoughts were," he's…he's trying…to hurt me…he doesn't…he doesn't-"

"Because I love you!" he released her instantly.

"Tonks dear," his voice had taken on mock gentleness," I'm sorry, but I don't love you," tears pricked her eyes," I love Severus. I love him, not you," he stood up and she heard him walk away for a bit before he stopped and sad in that same mock gentle tone," I hate you," there was a rushing of flames as he left.

A/N: there'll be another chapter after this, but the reason this was hastily written is because my monitor is dying so I'm not sure when I'll have the other out.


End file.
